


Коза-Дереза

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Semolina (gentianviolet)



Series: Сказочные фамильяры [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Russian Fairytales - Fandom, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, русские народные сказки
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Paint Tool SAI, народные сказки - Freeform, русские народные сказки - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina
Summary: Сказочный фамильярA goat derezaWitch’s familiars seriesArt by SemolinaartDO NOT REPOSTНЕ РЕПОСТИТЬLinks to my main art blogs in the profileСсылки на основные площадки в профиле
Series: Сказочные фамильяры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	Коза-Дереза

[](https://ibb.co/6XHCS7K)


End file.
